Problem: Solve for $x$ : $6x + 10 = 9x + 3$
Explanation: Subtract $6x$ from both sides: $(6x + 10) - 6x = (9x + 3) - 6x$ $10 = 3x + 3$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $10 - 3 = (3x + 3) - 3$ $7 = 3x$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{7}{3} = \dfrac{3x}{3}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{7}{3} = x$